gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Energyman2289
energyman2289 is a no-life who is seen often on the GFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board. He has been roaming the board before E3 2013 to this day. A whole year and a half wasted of his young life.. During the speculation days, his topics were usually asking about the probability of a certain character making it onto the final roster, to see the character from a different, more realistic standpoint. If not that, his topics mostly consisted of some other stupid bull shit. He likes to answer questions through smart-ass retorts or just quoting someone else because he's lazy. energy was one of, if not, the biggest Ridley supporter on the board up until the Japanese 3DS release. He was one of the founders of the Union of Youth, however his greatest accomplishments are the creation of Captain Stabbin' and creating/hosting Super Smash FAQs Interviews. On July 27, 2014, 'ShadowPunch62' finally got one of his topics to 500 posts; I Tell You Hwut. Roster Predicting , Ridley and Chorus Kids. Mewtwo was later revealed as DLC.]] energyman2289 was constantly trying to predict the Smash Bros. 4 roster, to some success. He does have a YouTube channel where he made videos of major updates to his roster. As of right now he has 43 Subscribers... Some how... He also has a deviantART account where he updated his roster more often. Super Smash FAQs Interviews energyman2289, along with LordCarlisle and Radori are currently hosting the show Super Smash FAQs Interviews. They get one 'popular' user at a time and ask them questions about their opinions on controversial Smash Bros. topics. energyman is notable for being distracted during interviews, and goofing off. He is solely responsible for all technical work behind the show. He gets mad at Carl because he doesn't do enough, yet he self-proclaimed himself the host, with energy and Radori as cohosts. energy doesn't complain about Radori. He gets a pass because he's cool. GoddessCarl1sle On 7/7/2014, during the GoddessRosa1inapocalypse, Radori suggested energyman make an account called GoddessCarl1sle to have a laugh and troll LordCarlisle. He made a topic called "You know who should be playable?" which reaced over 100 posts before getting modded. The next day, the mods mapped energy's IP and suspended him, putting him in purgatory. When he returned on August 8th, his first post was the exact same topic that got GoddessCarl1sle banned. History of Super Smash Bros. energyman has been playing Smash since he was five. At the end of his baseball season, there was a party, which had Smash Bros. Melee hooked up on their Gamecube. Matt fell in love with the game, and got it as soon as he could. Melee is still a game he holds very fond memories of, and plays to this day. He recently completed the game 100%. He was once a Luigi main, then to Young Link and finally Marth in 2014. He is also a fan of how Dr. Mario plays, and considers him a second main. When Brawl came out, he was only 9, and didn't know what to expect. Being the huge Pokemon fan he is, Pokemon Trainer stood out to him. Matt never turned out to be a fan of how the Pokemon play, but his mains later became Wario, Ike, and Toon Link. As of now, they are Lucario and Marth. Smash 4 is when energyman started getting into speculation, and pre-release hype. His three most wanted characters were Little Mac, Paper Mario and Ridley. When Little Mac was confirmed, he was dedicated to become the best Little Mac on the board. It seems like he's got some tough competition, as his friend NessInEagleland has been practicing with Mac since the Japanese 3DS release. energy was only planning to main Little Mac, but that changed once Robin's reveal hit the Smash community. He fell in love with the character's uniqueness, and decided to main him as well. After playing FE:A, Robin became his favorite character in that game. He also decided to main Lucina since she was a clone of a character he was already very familiar with. He ended up marrying her in Awakening both playthroughs and she became his waifu. Relationships with Other Users *'Austin_4e' - energyman2289 finds his posts to be some of the best out there. There is always logic and thinking put into his posts. energy respects that Austin_4e is a serious poster, and believes there aren't enough users with common sense like his. *'BurnedPotatoes' - energyman considers him one of his closest friends on the board. They are both big supporters of Ridley. *'DemonicDratini' - DD and energy are smart-asses who enjoy messing with each other in Skype calls. They crack jokes at each other about their nationalities' stereotypes (i.e. energy making fun of DD's teeth, Dratini calling Matt fat). Once, DD told energy to close his account, with a response of "no". "Yes"s and "no"s were shot back and forth for a good 25 minutes, much to Patwhit's dismay. Matt came out victorious, so don't worry. Dratini was able to persuade him to get Fire Emblem: Awakening, which energy is thankful for because that game fucking kicks ass. *'DeZA' - DeZA is another one of his good friends on the board. enegyman2289 thinks that DeZa is funny and admires how much he just doesn't give a shit. *'Ghasts' - Ghasts was one of the first friends energyman2289 made on the board. energyman2289 finds his posts funny and usually joins him in his antics and Ridley support. He looks forward to rivaling him in Smash. *'LordCarlisle' - Although he and energyman2289 have had a small grudge in the past and disagree on things such as Ghirahim's placement in SSB4, energyman2289 thinks highly of LordCarlisle. They are great friends despite their messing with one another (Just look at GoddessCarl1sle.. lol). They are the hosts of Super Smash FAQs Interviews and talk frequently on Skype. The next time energy travels to Florida, he might in fact get to meet the Lord in person! *'Mikokiri' - energyman2289 find Mikokiri to easily be one of the greatest, if not, his favorite user, and is a supporter of her greatest creation; Ceiling Latios. She found a way to make his 6th favorite Pokémon even better. He also enjoys seeing how she is a younger user of the board, and feels that there aren't enough like her, hence the creation of the Union of Youth. He also likes how she contributes to the wiki a lot, and that bad-ass Australian accent of hers. *'NessInEagleland' - After his Smash FAQs Interview, Ness and energy have talked a lot, and have became very good friends. They are both big supporters of each other's web shows, being the interviews and Ness' podcasts. As both main Little Mac and Ness has had more experience using him, he has decided to be energymac's Doc Louis. *'No-One-Ever' - energyman2289 thinks he's easily one of the funniest posters ever. *'PaleTunaPls' - While energyman2289 has had little to no interaction with this user, energy finds his username inexplicably hilarious. *'Patwhit01' - Pat is easily one of his best friends on the board. energyman is thankful for Pat having him serve as one of the main protagonists in RidleyFAQs. Pat, along with PT_Piranha, were there to witness the brilliant creation of Squanto. They talk a lot on Skype, and are simultaneously working on their dream rosters. *'PT_Piranha' - energy and PT have played many Cards Against Humanity games together while in Skype calls, usually along with Patwhit01. They both enjoy the movie Ratatouille, and both were there while trolling Carlisle with the GoddessCarl1sle account. *'quinfordmac' - quin and energyman are good friends and internet brothers who like to mess with one another. quin loves to use caps lock, in which case energy needs to get him to calm the fuck down. They both fucking love Crush 40, and are constantly debating which is better, boobs or butts. *'Shaneikua' - After seeing her on the Smash Bros. board at GameFAQs more, he thinks her posts are very funny, especialy when someone gets called a hoe. energyman2289 is also very grateful towards Shaneikua for creating this wikia and creating the visual for the commuity roster. They are also both supporters of Captain Stabbin' and are cool as hell. *'Skull567890' - After energy basically introduced the board to tagging users, Skull tagged him as "Spirit Of Youth". energyman2289 thinks that name is fucking awesome. *'SmashingBros' - SmashingBros and energyman are good friends. energy also likes that SmashingBros was one of the users to bring us the Pale Tuna meme. They are both strong supporters of Palutena. *'Radori' - Radori and energyman kick fucking ass. These guys both support Isaac 'n shit. They talk a lot on Skype, usually laughing at dumb or funny topics. They were also the creators of the GoddessCarl1sle account. *'Rayquaza487' - energyman2289 and Ray are good friends. They used to be somewhat of enemies because of Ridley debates, but after talking on the forum for the game Super FAQs Bros., they have gotten along very well. However energy can get pretty annoyed about how provocative he can be about Ridley. Especially since energy is one of, if not, the strongest Ridley supporter on the board today. energy tries his best to keep Ridley out of any conversation they have. Trivia * energyman2289 actually dislikes his username. But he uses it for pretty much every account he makes now because it's too late.. If he could choose his username now, it would be ShadowPunch62. ** He came up with his shitty username when he was 10 years old because he needed to create a YouTube account for his brother's old band so they could post videos * Other than Captain Stabbin' and Gengar, his most wanted newcomer is Paper Mario. He is aware that it's unlikely, in fact so unlikely that he didn't include Paper Mario in his own roster. * For some random fucking reason, he almost always seems to be post #21. It annoys the shit out of him. ** With that being said, his favorite number is 62. * energyman2289 is trying to make his new gimmick "I APPROVE" by making it bold, italic and citing it, making it as noticeable as possible. * energyman2289 introduced like 90% of the board to adding tags to other users through this topic: Fuck, it just got deleted.. * energy is actually popular enough on the board to make it into the Top 20 Most Notable Users list. * Mister energy was up late on Skype with Miko. He forgot to turn his microhone off, fell asleep, and Miko overheard his snoring. His snoring is not that loud, it is usually just deep breathing through his nose... Well, that's what it sounds like. * energyman is obsessed with SLAMming. ** And JAMming. * He's not energyman. Category:Palutena Supporters Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Toon Link Mains Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Little Mac Mains Category:Energyman2289's Shit Category:Robin Mains Category:Neckbeards Category:Paper Mario Supporters Category:Butterfly Supporters